Reality Check
by remoob1513
Summary: can dreaming of Greg change Sara's mind about him? what happens when he finds out about her feelings? not the best summary i know. Sandle. last chap up
1. Dreaming of the Future

Okay this is my first fanfic, so please go easy. Do love feedback but I hate flames. The next chapter will be alittle while in coming, im a slow writer. Thank you darkcherrydreams A.K.A stardustshadows for beta, your a god send. I hope you all like. without further ado here it is...

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wouldn't mind them as a birthday  
present.

Rating: possible R, not sure of what rating it will be

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Title: Reality Check 1?

Chapter title: Dreaming of the Future?

_"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Sara Sidle asked while gently caressing the growing swell of her abdomen. "I hope you pop out soon, you're killing me." she said, slowly lowering herself on the breakroom couch. She had a month till her due date, and it was already getting to her. If this was already making her ready to kill someone, then labor would be hell. Although still apprehensive at the thought of motherhood, she found herself in anticipation every time the child inside of her gave a gentle kick. _

"How's Junior doing this morning?" Greg Sanders said cheerfully, walking into the breakroom.

"Greg, would you stop with the Junior thing, I am not naming this child Junior" she snapped, growing increasingly impatient at his love of the name Junior. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, the only name he would bring up would be Junior. His excuse for the name was because his mother liked it so much; she didn't believe that for a minute.

He made his way over to the couch, dropping in front of her, he said, "Don't I get a say in this?" Reaching his hand up to her lower belly, he began massaging gentle circles, while feeling the little kicks the child was sending as a response to the light movement.

With a calming sigh at the soothing feeling his hands made, she replied, "Of course, but there is no way that I am naming my child that ridiculous name."

He knew he wasn't gonna win the Junior debate, so he figured he should stop trying. Besides, there were more important things. "Our child." She rolled her eyes. "How 'bout a compromise: I can pick the last name, and you can pick the first."

"Really? I thought his or her name would end in Sidle," Sara said, placing a hand over Greg's that was still subconsciously rubbing gentle movements over her lower half. He removed his hand a second later; she gave a confused look at his sudden action.

"Well... it won't be Sidle if I can help it." Noticing that she was about to speak up, he dropped one knee to the floor. Reaching into his pants pocket revealed a small velvet box. Her eyes as well as her mouth dropped. A soft resonating click revealed a single emerald cut diamond on a band of smooth white gold.

"Oh my," were her only words till he spoke, soft and gentle.

"Sara, I know you and I haven't been seeing each other long, but I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you, and I know you think I'm doing this because you're carrying my child." Placing his free hand over hers on her stomach, he added, "I'm not. I can't live my life without you or this baby. I love you too much." He paused, gauging her reaction to his sudden proposal. "Sara, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears she hadn't realized were there began to fall. Marriage? He wanted to marry her. Her. Miss Workaholic. The Ice Queen. There's no way she could do this, could she? She asked herself, feeling his grip loosen as his hand began to shake.

The silence in the room was almost deafening. Feeling the silence grow he started to pull his hands back, figuring he did it too soon. As he started to speak, telling her he shouldn't have said what he did, she spoke, pulling his hands back to her. "Yes, yes, of course, yes!"

Utter astonishment grew on his face. "Really?" he asked not believing her answer.

Her eyes still glistening she nodded "Yes, yes, yes, ye..." her excited voice was cut off as his lips attached themselves to hers. Becoming completely lost in each other they didn't notice the crowd that had gathered behind them as Greg proposed, showing their own happiness to the news.

Claps, cheers and hollers could be heard all the way to the end of Clark County.

Clap, clap, clap...

"I knew you could do it, man," Warrick's voice blasted as the crowd continued to cheer.

Clap, clap, clap... Bz... Bz...Bz...

"Way to go, Greggo," the cheering Texan yelled through the cheering crowd.

Clap, Bz... Clap, Bz...

A loud shrieking whistle made its way to the kissing couple.

Sara woke with a start, the loud whistle from her dream waking her even as her alarm clock echoed through silent apartment. Slapping the incessant device, she rubbed her eyes. Too many times. Too many times have these dreams been happening. Not the same dream, either, but the same idea. Her and Greg. Her and Greg together. It was starting to piss her off. I mean, if someone would have asked would have ever been friends with her spiky haired colleague, she would have laughed in their face. Now, however, she couldn't see him as anything else. That was her problem; did she really just see him as a friend? That was the question that magically popped into her brain as she dreamt what she dubbed as 'Greg' dreams. The question bugged her overworked brain so much that she needed help from an outside source. And that outside source surprisingly enough was; Mia Dickerson, the new DNA extraordinaire.

Flashback

_"Hey Sara, I got DNA off that skin tag you gave me," the new dark- skinned lab tech rambled, trying to give the information as fast as she could, hoping to get back to work before she got behind, "it's male." _

Sara Sidle herself tonight seemed quiet and unmoving, sometimes almost drawn, which started to worry the new tech, "Sara...Sara are you okay?"

Shaking off the trance that seemed to have a hold on her, Sara replied, "Huh...what...what was that?"

Even though Mia's job description read DNA lab technician at the number two lab in the country, didn't mean she couldn't go outside her work, when it was needed. And needed it was, if not to help someone who she thought as a friend. "Sara, I know we're not the best of friends, but if something's bothering you, you can talk to me, you know that right?"

Seeing the genuine concern on her now-friend's face, "Well...um, I've been having these dreams," she started slowly, "nothing sexual or debauched, but..."

Confused lines drew on the tech's face, "but...?"

"But they seem so real and it's frustrating me."

"Well, who and what are these about?"

Looking towards the floor, Sara hesitated, her voice low, "Greg and me...together."

A smirk grew on Mia's face, "Well, how come that doesn't surprise me?"

Hearing that statement made Sara's gaze shoot up to Mia's, eyes narrowing slightly. "What do you mean it doesn't surprise you?"

"Come on, Sara, you and Greg are practically attached at the hip," the brunette's dubious look prompted the tech to continue. "When was the last time you hung out with Warrick or Nick?" Mia asked, throwing the CSI off guard. "Alone."

"Umm…" When was the last time she did anything with either of them? "I don't know."

"See," the tech confirmed, proving her point. A smile erupted from her face as she thought of a new question. "Have you ever thought you and Greg could be something?"

Confusion spread across Sara's light features as she tried to figure out where the tech was heading. "...No."

"Well, maybe that's what your dreams are trying to show you." Seeing more confusion add to her friend's face, Mia continued, "Maybe these dreams are showing you what you could have, or maybe there showing you what you want; either way I don't think I'm the one you should be getting an answer about this. Maybe you should try Greg."

End of Flashback

Who is she kidding, asking Greg out? Grissom wouldn't even take her up on her offer of dinner, what makes Mia think Greg would want her? She guessed there was only one way to find out: use Mia's advice.


	2. Pinned

Here's chapter two! i dont know if there anymore in character than in the first chapter but it sounded cool. Thank you to stardustshadows for beta. I hope you like. Here we go.

Thanks for the reviews; Tigerbutterflied, Denorae, pseudanonymous, and ObessedTWFan. thank you for the awesome reviews

Disclaimer: i dont own them, but i'm asking for donations.

Rating: possible R

Reality Check 2?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ask Greg out," Sara whispered, making her way into the DNA lab, two weeks after her last conversation with the lab tech. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she nearly screamed, walking into the room.

Her last huff made its way to the lab's occupant. "How are you supposed do what?" The familiar spiky-haired man asked, dawned in his also familiar lab coat peering into a microscope.

"Um…" Was she stuttering? "Um…" Dear god, stop stuttering before he notices. "Um...what are you doing here? It's not your home anymore." Change of subject. That's good. Stop sweating. Wiping her hands on her shirt, she looked up at him.

"Mia's taking a quick break and I needed these results now." Greg's soothing voice reached her as he pointed to his current experiment.

"Oh." Hearing the odd tone in her voice his gaze shot up, confusion written all over his handsome features. "Oh, I just..." Her voice stopped short as her light brown eyes caught his dark brown ones. Their gazes held for one agonizingly slow minute before the printer beeped, producing Greg's results. Breaking the strong bond between them, he grabbed the paper.

Skimming the crisp new sheet of paper, Greg's face erupted into a smile. Damn, he's got a nice smile, she thought. "Uh Sara, I gotta go call Brass." Getting up, he reached the door before he turned. "I'll see you at the end of shift." Giving one more charming smile, he exited.

'God, someone needs to kill me, I'm acting like a sixteen year old,' Sara thought, sitting in the chair Greg just vacated before dropping her head to the table.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A loud continuous thump followed Mia as she entered her part of the lab. 'What the he-" The question stopped short in her mind as she watched Sara's brunette locks fly everywhere as she continued to bang her head on the hard metal table that the tech did most of her experiments on. "Do you know how many germs are probably on that thing?"

Mia's oh-so amusing question halted the incessant banging of the CSI's head as she glanced up. "How old do I look to you?"

Giving a confused look the tech answered, idly wondering what Sara was on. "Mid to late thirties, why?"

"Because apparently I turn into a stuttering sixteen year old when a boy I like is near." Playing dumb, Mia gave her a 'what' look prompting the Level 3 to elaborate. "I came in here to ask you a question and instead of you, I found Greg in here working his own results...let's just say stuttering fool doesn't even cut it."

The laugh coming from the dark-skinned tech could be heard all the way to the police department a block down the street.

"This is so not funny, I'm almost 36 years old and I'm acting like a hormonal teenager." Sara's withering tone stopped the incessant laughter.

"Well, maybe you like Greg more than you thought."

Taking a deep breath the brunette let out a sigh. "Okay...but if I like him so much why can't I ask him out?" Frustration dripped from her voice.

Thinking about it, Mia replied, "Maybe you need a break, time to calm down, so when you talk to him next you won't turn into some sixteen year old stuttering fool."

A break. A breather. She could do that, couldn't she? "Yeah, I guess I could do that...I hope." Her last words she said in a whisper, looking at the wall clock behind the tech. "Uh Mia, I gotta go, shifts starting soon." She pointed to the clock for reference, before giving the tech a friendly wave and exiting, leaving the tech to her work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was so amazing at how much work had helped her calm her nerves. Sara hadn't realized how worked up she was getting at just the thought of asking him out, but working like she was took her mind off the prospect. Sara thought that after the little incident, as she was calling the moment between her and Greg in the lab, it was going to be a forced and awkward night of working next to the man that was driving her out of her mind. Thankfully, however, Grissom handed her a solo B&E case, which lucky for her wasn't as open and shut as most. It had taken her through working the evidence through half of the techs and driving all over Clark County before finally finding her man-or in this case, woman.

Coming back to the lab she was exhausted. She hadn't been this tired in months; all she wanted to do was to sleep. Walking past the DNA lab Sara noticed Greg and Mia having what looked to be a work-related conversation. Thinking nothing of it she continued her endless walk to the locker room. Reaching it she found a familiar face. "Hey, I thought swing started at four?"

"It does...unless you have a high profile case that can't wait." Nick griped, pulling out his standard-issued vest.

Giving her friend a sympathetic look she turned to her locker. "Well, I'll see ya." The Texan waved his goodbye to which she returned before exiting, leaving the brunette to herself.

Retrieving her things, she shut her locker. Turning around, she stopped short feeling something on her neck. "Leaving?" Hearing those words sent a thrill tickling down her spine. Spinning around, her breath caught in her throat as she came face-to-face with a grinning Greg Sanders. Her purse dropped as his face was mere inches from hers; Sara could taste the coffee on his breath. "Hey." His whisper barely reached her ears as she felt her heart beat through them. She could feel her face slowly burn to crimson as his stayed close to hers, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I thought you would have left by now." Warrick mumbled sleepily, walking to his locker. Seeing their positions, however, the African American reconsidered his last statement. "Or maybe I should leave you alone."

Moving past the already flushed Sara, the ex lab-tech answered. "No, I was just going to my locker."

Moving to pick up her almost forgotten purse, Sara tried to hide the pink that permeated her face. "Um... I... um...yeah, I was just leaving." Turning her gaze to the other level 3, she gave a slight nod, making sure not to move the eye contact to the one man that was driving her out of her mind before moving out of the room

Watching the flustered brunette leave, Warrick turned to the new CSI, his thumb pointing in the direction of the retreating woman. "What the hell was that about?"

Opening his locker, Greg stifled a laugh, trying to comprehend his earlier actions. "It's nothing." Taking off his shirt he exchanged it for another hoping his friend wouldn't press him any further. He was wrong.

"So what, you just pin Sara to her locker all the time."

"No."

"Then what was that all about?"

Not wanting any passersby to hear, the spiky-haired man moved closer to his friend before dropping his voice. "When I went to talk to Mia earlier, I kind of overheard her and Sara talking... about me." Feeling suddenly shy he dropped his face as it burned in embarrassment. "Sh... she likes me, man."

"Who, Mia?"

Shaking his head vigorously, a smile graced his face. "No... Sara."

Warrick's mouth dropped the floor hearing the brunette's name, "You serious?" A smile grew seeing his friend's slight nod but soon changed to a look of confusion. "But if you know she likes you... then what was with that little scene I walked in on?"

"That... that was my own little fun."

"Fun?"

"How would you feel after finding out someone who you've had feelings for for five years finally likes you back?"

That question confused the dark skinned CSI. "I don't know... ecstatic."

"More like thirsty for a little revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"For all the times she flirted with me then shot me down."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Seeing the older man's stern look, Greg changed his tone." I'm not gonna do anything to harm her... I'm just going to tease her a little bit before I ask her out."

Confusion drew deeper lines on Warrick's face, "How do you know she wants to go out with you?" His question brought a wide smile to the younger man's face. "That's what I think she was talking to Mia about." His eyes drifted dreamily, "I'm just gonna beat her to the punch." Letting out a yawn he shut his locker before making a move to leave. "And if I'm gonna beat her to the punch I'm gonna need some sleep, so I'll see ya." Giving a quick wave, he left without much else.

Warrick, however, had his mind running. 'Maybe I can have a little fun with this' he thought, pulling out his work shirt which he quickly changed into. 'Nicky would definitely have fun with this' Walking out of the locker room, he noticed the new DNA tech heading his way. An idea popped into his head, bringing a mischievous smile to his face. "Hey Mia, can I talk to you..."

TBC... please review!


	3. Help or Hype?

Sorry it took so long, my mind wasn't working with my hand. i hope you like. Lost and... Found? may take alittle while longer but do look for its post.

Title: Reality Check 3?

Disclaimer: Dont own anything

Rating: possible R

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

This couldn't be happening.

First her all-too-steamy encounter with Greg and now this...

The newly-risen sun glared at Sara as she tossed her purse to the passenger's seat. Shoving open the driver's side door, she let out a huff. Time after time her car had done this. Getting out of the vehicle, she made her way to the front, popping the hood. A large puff of smoke billowed from underneath the metal contraption. Inhaling the unwanted fumes brought forth a ragged cough. Moving to the side she breathed in much needed fresh air before muttering, "Damnit."

"Need some help?" An eerily familiar voice mused, startling the young woman, sending another unconscious jolt cascading down her spine.

Turning around she faced the spiky-haired man. "What... what are you doing here?" Not again. This can't be happening again.

Stepping closer, he stopped in front of her."I was leaving when I saw your car take a shit." Moving closer, he pointed to the popped hood. "You mind if I take a look?"

Moving back, she raised her hands. "Uh... sure, whatever floats your boat."

A crooked smile graced his gorgeous face before turning to the lifted hood. Stepping towards the vehicle, he did a quick overview before reaching inward. The ex-tech drew his hand back a moment later, whipping it around. "Ouch." Sticking his thumb and forefinger in his mouth he sucked on them gently.

Hearing his sudden exclamation startled the brunette out of a trance she didn't realize she was in. "What... are you okay?" she asked, stepping forward.

Shaking his head, he looked around. "I'm fine." Seeing nothing to use to cover his hand, the young man sighed, before stripping the shirt from his body.

Sara sucked in a breath at the sight. His porcelain skin gleamed as his hands continued their work. Her gaze drifted to his chest, at least to as much as she could see. Her brief glance of him in the decontamination shower definitely didn't do him justice. His chest showed no fat but was littered with muscles and a six pack to follow suit. Ripped didn't seem to be the word to fit.

Looking to his friend, Greg had choked back a laugh. Somehow Sara had managed drop her jaw, almost literally to the floor, making it hard for him not to chuckle. "Ah, it looks like your car is worse than I thought."

Finally composing herself, the brunette shook her head. "Great." She sighed, "Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

A smile graced his features as an idea popped into his head. "I could take you home."

"No, no I couldn't... No, I'll just get a cab."

Shaking his head, Greg dropped the hood, making her jump slightly. Moving towards her, he gripped her arm pulling her to his car. "No, you don't need a cab... I'll just take you home and pick you up tomorrow."

Turning around, she tried. "No, Gre..." Sara stopped short feeling her hands touch his bare skin. "I…" If her heart was in her ears before then this worse. "I…" Her body completely numbed as she tried to find any words. She didn't hear the spiky-haired man as he dropped his hands to her waist.

"Sara."

Sara's breath left her body shakily as she felt the pressure Greg's hands made. Looking up she met his gaze. Seeing his dark chocolate iris's burn into hers almost made her legs buckle. Becoming completely lost to the man in front of her she didn't notice herself being pulled in the direction of Greg's awaiting car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Nick, man, come on." Warrick exasperated, shoving his vest in his locker exchanging it for a new shirt.

Shaking his head the Texan chuckled lightly. "'Rick, no one in there right mind would take a bet like that."

Un-holstering his gun the older man laughed humorously. "Who even said you needed to bet on it, man, it's happening under your nose."

Nick choked out his own laugh, "Greg and Sara. Rick, she wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole." Retrieving what he needed he shut his locker before turning to the other man.

"Nicky, when I came in her before shift he had her pinned against her locker."

Shaking his head, Nick made a move to the door. "I'm sorry, but Greg pinning Sara to her locker, that would never happen." Waving goodbye the Texan left still not believing his friend.

Letting out a sigh Warrick dropped his head to the locker behind him.

"He didn't believe you."

Turning to the door found a smirking Mia.

"What's there to believe? I mean those two haven't exactly talked about being a couple."

Stepping into the room Mia's smirk grew to a smile. "Well, you don't believe anything till the evidence is staring you in the face."

Hearing those words made the older man turn. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Brown..." He arched an eyebrow at her words, making her already large smile grow bigger. "Sometimes evidence like a certain brunette coming to you about dreams about a certain ex-tech and then that same ex tech coming to about him finding out... well, then that kind of proves everything."

"Well, coming in here and finding Greg pinning Sara to her locker gave me more than enough evidence." Hearing that made the woman's hairline shoot as high as Warrick's had moments earlier.

"Greg had Sara pinned to her locker?"

Turning back to his locker the older man retrieved the rest of things before turning back to the tech. "Yeah, then he said he would tease her a little before asking her out."

Stepping closer to the CSI, Mia's smile changed to one of a mischievous grin. "Well then, maybe we can have a little fun and prove something, you know." She tilted her head to the locker room door.

Brandishing his own smile, Warrick stepped forward. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

The tech's mischievous grin changed one of a flirty smile, as she filled the man in on the plan.

TBC...R&R


	4. Kiss me already!

A/N: Sorry its been so long but I hope this will make up for that.

Title: Reality Check 4?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Can dreaming of Greg change Sara's mind about him. What happens when he finds out about her feelings? Sandle

-----------------------------

"Mia, mia, mia. Please be here." Sara whispered as she frantically pushed her way through the double doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. After being dropped off by an extremely sexy and very shirtless Greg Sanders, she had tried desperately to get a hold of the new tech. Only to hear that she and a certain CSI, not originating from Texas, left in a hurry. Warrick and Mia's rendezvous would be something she would bring up to the tech, when she found her, but her overwhelming Greg dilemma took precedence over other matters.

Her heart nearly came out of her chest as she made into the DNA lab, only to have it drop finding it empty. "Damn it." She muttered, walking forward. Dropping her head to the work table Sara let out a muffled growl. Rocking her head back and forth caused a thump like one the days earlier.

"You know…." The closeness of _that _voice sped up her already rapidly thumping heart. "I thought I was going to pick you up?"

Turning around, Sara found Greg, smirking in the doorway. "Yeah, well… I thought I'd save you a drive." She stuttered, gazing at the floor.

Stepping forward, Greg smirk grew, forming into a boasting grin. "I don't mind I like driving _you_." Drawing out the last word the young man noticed a slight tinge of pink settle on the soft skin of the brunette's cheek.

"Yeah, well I…" She tried to control her breath as he stepped closer.

"You know." Stepping closer once more he had to chuckle seeing her form move back, almost colliding with the work table behind her. "I can take you home tonight."

Shaking her head unconsciously she stuttered, not knowing what she was saying. "Maybe."

"And then maybe… I don't know… you and I could…." Moving closer to the brunette , he stopped in front of her noticing she stepped as far as she could. Drawing his face close to hers, he finished his sentence dropping his voice into a deep sexy timbre. "…go out."

For Sara things seemed to slow. Time seemed to stopped. Greg had somehow positioned himself in front of her. Feeling the heat coming from his body as he stepped closer caused Sara's eyes to drift shut, and all thought to flow out from her mind. "Uh…what?"

"You… me." He whispered, pulling his face closer to hers, leaving mere centimeters between them. "Out."

Their lips pulled closer as she whispered. "Y…yeah." '_God, kiss me already before I explode._' She thought, feeling the breath from her body leave in heavy pants.

After what felt like years of gasping for breath, Sara was fed up. Yanking the arm from her side, she grabbed his hair, hard, pulling his face to hers.

Most first kisses are soft and tender, however someone watching from outside wouldn't think this one wasn't with how both Sara and Greg's mouths tore at each other.

Pulling her mouth away Sara tried desperately to grab oxygen before delving back into making out with one Greg Sanders.

-------------------- ------------

"Hey, Greg can you…." Nick stopped short, his mouth dropping to the floor. From his position at the DNA lab door, the Texan had a 'Sports center' type view of the action occurring just inside.

Sara was being pressed against the DNA work table her arms around his neck while Greg's hands roamed, one landing in her hair while the held her firmly to him through the back pocket of her jeans; their lips never parting. To say Nick was stunned was beyond words.

-------------------------------------------

Stepping through the double doors of the LVPD crime lab, Mia tentatively asked. "Hey, Rick?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'd want to get a cup of coffee after shift?"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, surprised at her question. Seeing her nod, he continued. "Sure."

Before anyone could speak, a man, who looked like a dayshift CSI busted past them; joining a moderate crowd by the DNA lab. "What the hell is that?" The tech asked inching closer to her workspace.

Finally making there way to the front of the pack, they stopped short both of their jaws dropping to the floor. "I guess we don't need that plan after all."

"You got that right." Warrick answered stuttering, stunned at the sight before them.

Sometime during the make-out session Greg had somehow maneuvered him and Sara around the work table and into empty spot on the wall. With her back to the wall gave the brunette more free range for her hands; sending one behind his neck holding him to her while the other confidently found its way under his shirt, causing a groan to come from Greg's lips.

The clearing of someone's throat broke the couple from their passionate entanglement. "Am I interrupting anything?"

-------------------------------------

R&R…if you want more hit the pretty purple button.


	5. Friendly fire

Reality Check 5/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: possible R

Summary: Can dreaming of Greg change Sara's mind about him? What happens when he finds out about her feelings? Sandle

-----------------------------

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Turning around, Greg's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, seeing the person standing before him. "Uh, Griss." The words came out hoarsely as his eyes moved to a blushing Sara; her face turned in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, Greg. Something you should be doing." Moving his gaze behind the younger man, he added. "And Sara, break room, five minutes." With that he left, making his way through the moderate crowd outside the door. "Everyone else back to work."

Watching the crowd start to dissipate, Sara stuttered, "Umm." Finally setting her gaze on him, she stumbled. "I should go." Straightening her rumpled shirt, she moved, making her way out the door. Halfway there, however, she nearly tripped over her own feet before exiting the room.

Shaking his head, the ex- tech grazed his-now swollen lips, a slight chuckle at his lips watching the brunette nearly lose her footing. "Be careful." Turning back around a silly smile graced his lips.

"What the hell was that?"

Nick's voice blasted as he came into the room, breaking Greg out of his reverie. "What?"

"What in the hell was that?"

A mischievous smile played at Greg's lips as he turned the Texan. "The start of something… very very good. See you tomorrow Nicky." Strutting from the room, he tossed a charming leer at the remaining crowd before leaving the lab. I mean who wants to stay there on your day off?

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that earlier?" Nick barked, finally finding Sara in one of the layout rooms.

Startled, she jumped, causing some of the crime scene photos she was looking at fall to the floor. "And hello to you too, Nicky." She said sarcastically, before moving to pick up the fallen sheets

"What the hell was that with Greg earlier?"

Hearing the younger man's name come out of the Texan's mouth brought a blush to her cheeks. "Umm it was nothing."

"Nothing? Sara you two were making out in the DNA lab."

"So we kissed. Made out. Whatever you wanna call it."

"Does this mean you're a couple now?"

"God Nicky." She growled in frustration, "…what's with all questions?'

"I'm sorry if I want to know what two of my friends are doing behind my back."

Shaking her head, Sara's voice went up a few octaves. "Behind your back? Nick the only thing that happened between me and Greg was what you saw."

Crossing his arms, the Texan let out a huff. "Yeah and how am I supposed to believe that?"

Standing up, she hurriedly gathered her papers. "If you were _really_ my friend, you would." Before she angrily exited the room.

--------------------------------------------------------

Pulling into her driveway, the brunette put the car into park. Shaking her head at a frustrating shift, she let out a sigh before moving from the car. Walking up to the door of her apartment she stopped short, finding Greg waiting at her doorstep. Letting out a shy chuckle, she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Coming closer to her, he tilted his head. "Well I thought since we gave the lab a little show, that you might want to talk."

"Oh yes lets talk. How 'bout how you probably just ruined my friendship with Nicky."

"What?"

Settling next her door, Sara crossed her arms, watching as he turned to her. "Nick came barging into a lab I was working in and basically tore me apart because **I** didn't tell him that 'you and I' are together."

"God I never meant…for that to happen." Silence held for a few minutes before he asked. "Are we?"

Surprised at that question, she stuttered. "What?"

"Are we together?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one that kissed me."

"Well you forced me to kiss you." Sara snidely growled, finding nothing else to say.

Stepping in front of her, Greg asked. "How in the hell did I force you to kiss me."

Feeling her heart speed up at his closeness, she stumbled. "Because…you…you." Her breathing turned ragged as she tried with all her might to finish her sentence. Gazing his eyes, she bit her lip. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Please?" The urgency in her voice through him off, making him ask.

"What the hell? Sara you just yelled at me for kissing you in the first place and now you want me to do it again."

Nodding her head, the brunette bit deeper into her lip. "Please?"

Watching her chest heave, like before, entranced the younger man; lifting his hands to her hips, he pulled her forward, capturing her lips with his.

Kissing heatedly, Sara tried desperately to open her apartment door without breaking contact; wanting not to give her neighbors a show. Pulling back, she eyed the lock trying with all her might to get the key in the hole, while Greg let his hands and mouth wander, making it even harder for the brunette to concentrate.

Finally succeeding in unlocking the door, they unsteadily made there way over the threshold, tearing at clothes and slamming the door along the way.

TBC…..R&R if you want more.

_I can't do smut, so feel free to let your mind wander _


	6. The start of something new

Reality Check 6/6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: possible R

Summary: Can dreaming of Greg change Sara's mind about him? What happens when he finds out about her feelings? Sandle

---------------------------------------

Stirring the cream into the steaming amber liquid, Mia let out a light chuckle.

Warrick, hearing this, looked up. "What?"

"We've been sitting here for the half an hour, not talking."

"I'm sorry; I'm not usually this boring."

"Believe me I know your reputation at the lab, Mr. Suave."

Dropping an arm on the table, he screeched. "What?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't the love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy."

"Are you kidding where did you hear that?"

"Where I heard it doesn't matter, I heard it. Now what are you gonna do?"

Dropping his cup on the table, he swiftly moved to her side; pulling her up, he brought there faces inches apart. "Come with me, I'll show you the best time you ever had."

Stunned at his closeness, she bit her lip, feeling her heart pounce out of her chest. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." He mumbled, leaning forward; capturing her lips between his, he pulled back. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------

"Is this what heaven is like? Because I don't go back down to earth." Sara purred, nuzzling her face deeper into his shoulder before letting out a contented sigh.

Kissing patches of her dark chocolate locks, Greg laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You do that." She mumbled, facing him. "When did you become so amazing?"

"I think it was sometime between high school and college."

Settling against his shoulder, she let out a sigh feeling serene. "Is this weird at all, for you?"

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted this for the last three years."

"Really?"

The hope in her eyes nearly broke his heart, "Of course."

"God how could I miss this." Sara mumbled, her tone regretful

Running a hand through her hair, Greg chuckled. "Maybe you were blind."

Smiling broadly, she brought her face closer to his, letting her fingers play over his chest. "Maybe I needed a reality check."

Dragging his hand down to her chin, he muttered. "Maybe." Before closing the distance between them, capturing her lips a deep passionate kiss.

END……..R&R if you want a sequel or if you have an idea for one send it to me through a review or PM.


End file.
